


Merry Christmas

by LiinHaglund



Series: Weiss Kreuz Holiday Fics [4]
Category: Weiß Kreuz
Genre: Assassins & Hitmen, Baby Telepath, Christmas, Christmas Presents, Gen, Holidays, Pranks and Practical Jokes, Telepathy, Unmanly Gifts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-25
Updated: 2012-12-25
Packaged: 2018-04-27 17:51:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5058127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LiinHaglund/pseuds/LiinHaglund
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Not everyone likes Christmas, but Schuldig does.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Merry Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> This is one of my favorites out of all the fics I've written.

For once Schuldig isn't in Japan – or Asia – over Christmas. He's in Europe. Europe smells familiar and the people look familiar. He's not seen as a foreigner here. The decorated shop windows, starry night sky and frozen landscape is familiar to him, but the country is not. Even so, he's not a foreigner. People look at him and then look away, they don't stare like the rude Japanese tend to do. He smiles at the colored lights hanging in the trees.

“Why do you like this?” Brad asks, voice dripping disdain.

Schuldig thinks about it, but most of what he can draw up in the shape of a solid reason is fuzzy childhood memories, the smell of food and a general feeling of _cozy_. “Nostalgia,” he answers.

They have a little downtime between jobs, Brad likes the quiet here and Schuldig likes the familiarity. He doesn't know the language, but it's based on his native German and he can pick up a few words here and there.

Normally they don't spend time together off duty. Brad is too stiff and formal for his liking, and Brad dislikes Schuldig's mischievous nature.

“Didn't your family celebrate?” Schuldig asks.

“My parents gave it an honest try for a few years,” Brad says in a bored monotone which begs Schuldig to drop the subject. He picks at Brad's memories instead, because he's Schuldig and he has to know. “Haven't I told you not to root around in my head?”

“Repeatedly,” Schuldig confirms without any trace of regret.

When Brad goes out with more agreeable company – some ordinary looking blond girl – Schuldig decides that Brad needs more Christmas spirit. He wraps all of Brad's belongings in neat gift boxes and piles them all in a corner of his hotel room. At the very bottom of it he has hidden gifts for the uptight American.

And, he throws away Brad's boring white socks and replaces them with pink women's socks. With hearts.

While he's busy he also decorates. It's amazing how helpful hotel staff can be when you apply a little telepathy.

Once he's done he calls all his friends, and a few regular victims, to wish them a Merry Christmas. Most of them aren't very happy about being bothered for a holiday they don't celebrate. Farfarello always threaten to kill him, but Schuldig is used to that.

Nagi is usually very short and pretends to be annoyed, but secretly likes it. The kid is a sucker for anything that is semi-normal. Creepy Uncle Schuldig calling at Christmas included.

The hotel has a fireplace, where he spends a few hours. The staff cater to his every whim whether they want to or not. He's content and pleased with life. His phone beeps somewhere after midnight, but it's just social media. Nothing important. He's fond of stalking people online, but he prefers to hear a voice when he communicates.

It's two days later until he sees Brad again. A little hung over, tired and pretending he didn't just spend god-knows-how-many-hours fucking some girl into oblivion. Brad always presents a front of respectability and neatness.

“I hate you,” he opens with. It's casual and lackluster. No team leader in Eszett could truly hate such a useful telepath as Schuldig.

“Good morning to you too,” Schuldig greets cheerfully.

“Why would you bother to get me a pink gun? I am never using that.”

Schuldig snickers. “Oh, fear not, I will take no offense. Especially since I know there are no places open today that sells socks.”

Brad rolls his eyes, but Schuldig knows he's man enough to wear pink if he has to.

“Aya's had her baby,” he laughs.

Brad gives him a look saying he couldn't care less.

“Red sent me five death threats already. I'm impressed by his creativity.”

“Why?” Brad looks curious. 

“It's mine of course,” Schuldig grins broadly. “I like quiet bodies, it is such a difference to normal ones. They should thank me, not everyone gets a telepath for Christmas.”

 

 

 


End file.
